Birthday Surprise
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: A little birthday gift for a friend of mine. Logan and a few members of the Justice League (with help from Cammy White) set up a surprise for Nathaniel, so it falls on Cloak to keep him distracted. Rated K plus for safety reasons. OC (Logan)/Cammy pairing. Surprise character at the end. Side story from Big Leagues.


**This is a little birthday present for a buddy of mine, so I'll be using his Silver Lantern character as well as flameblade89's OC Cloak in addition to Logan. Normally, I use the latter for multi-chapter stories, but this is an exception. The birthday of the person I'm writing this for is in February, but it's going to be a little late due to the fact that I still have my job to go to.**

**DISCLAIMER: flameblade89 owns Todd Platinum/Cloak and, for now until that buddy of ours makes his own account, Nathaniel/Silver Lantern while I own Logan Washburn. Capcom owns the surprise guest as well as **_**Street Fighter.**_** DC Comics owns their heroes.**

* * *

**Birthday Surprise**

It was a sunny day in St. Louis where Logan Washburn, for once, decided to sleep in, mainly because he had his girlfriend Cammy White there and he didn't want to leave her alone. He looked on his calendar and remembered that Booster Gold told him about a friend's birthday. This friend happened to be his parolee Nathaniel, aka the 'Silver Lantern'. Again, he didn't trust Nathaniel, which landed him his job as his probation officer (courtesy of the Green Lantern Hal Jordan), but that didn't mean that he couldn't surprise him. He quietly got out of bed and made coffee for Cammy after putting his cat Oreo next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and went to another room to make a phone call.

After a little bit, the person on the other end of the phone answered. _"Hello?"_ he said.

"Hey, Todd, it's Logan. Why don't we do a little something for Nate? His birthday's today, you know."

"_Now where in the heck did you hear that?"_

"I assume you didn't get a visit from Booster Gold. He told me about it, and since we are getting a break from dealing with Lex Luthor, I thought we should surprise him. Booster's helping out…" suddenly, he heard Todd laughing. "What's so funny?"

"_What's funny is that Booster Gold told me the same thing. I have an idea on where to bring him. You and Booster can bring in the surprise."_

"That's not a bad idea. I'll bring Cammy with me. She's been busy lately, so since she's here, I figured I'd make it worth her while at the same time."

"_You keep that up and you'll be the one worn down,"_ remarked Todd.

"I don't want to get into too much detail," Logan said. "I'll talk to you later, man."

"_Later."_ After Logan hung up, Cammy came out of the bedroom with a robe on, greeting Logan with a smile that he returned.

"Good Morning, Baby Doll," he said.

"Good Morning to you too, Love," Cammy said back. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"A friend of mine named Todd Platinum. He's got the codename Cloak. We're planning a little surprise for our friend, the Silver Lantern. Booster Gold's bringing the most important part to where we're going to meet them at."

"When's the party?"

"It's at 9 tonight. It won't take but a couple of hours to get it set up if I can get Flash, Hal, and GA to help out. In the meantime, why don't we enjoy the sights here? I don't believe I've taken you to the animal shelter yet. From what I understand, there are a lot of cats that came in." At the mention of the word 'cats', Cammy immediately got excited about the ordeal and left to get dressed, giving Logan a good chuckle. Suddenly, he felt something rubbing against his leg, so he looked down and saw Oreo purring like crazy. "Well it is gravy day, Buddy Boy." He got out a can of shredded food with sauce in it and put it on the floor. Immediately, Oreo went right too it and started eating.

Cammy came back out of the room dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, a black visor, and a pair of sunglasses. She had her blonde hair in the usual pigtail style. Logan let out a whistle at the sight while Oreo looked up and meowed/purred. "My thoughts exactly," Logan said, getting a giggle out of the Delta Red agent.

"I take it you boys like what you see?" she asked. Logan could only nod while Oreo just stared as wide-eyed as his owner. "I'll take that as a yes. Shall we get going, Hun?" When Logan got up, he got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a short sleeve red T-Shirt, and his usual sneakers. All he had to get were one pair of his sunglasses and he was good to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Coast City, Nate was walking around bored out of his mind. No villains to stop. The crooks seemed to be taking the day off. And he was, for once, itching to find some bad guy to beat up. He would even volunteer to fight Brother Blood again, or even better, help Logan in his grudge matches against Captain Atom. He knew how much those two hated each other's guts and are always willing to even kill the other (at least on Captain Atom's part). Nate and Logan also knew what would happen if someone were to actually kill the Captain, but since he is living nuclear energy, the Assassin never pulls his punches or holds back on using 'Chidori'.

Nate normally would hate that particular rivalry, but Captain Atom is extremely violent. The Silver Lantern would have to accept it since Logan is an Assassin as well as the guy making sure he doesn't do something stupid. He came across the new orphanage that Billy and his friends were moved to, but found that he, Mary, and Freddie weren't there. That was a little odd to him, but he chalked it up to either them finding a new home or Shazam had to go fight crime and Freddie and Mary helped to evacuate the citizens from the premises. He got in his Silver Lantern form, which consisted of a silver jacket with his symbol on it, a black shirt, black pants, and silver boots. He saw no crime and no Shazam.

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling from the top of a building, so he looked and saw Cloak signaling him down. "Cloak, what brings you to Coast City?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd pay a visit. I understand you've been teaming up with heroes like Logan has," answered Cloak.

"Yeah, but without Logan, the only heroes I've interacted with were Shazam and Booster Gold. BG is a hero from the future of this world in case you didn't know. While I am working with Logan, we have interacted with Batman's partner Bluebird, Hawkman, Arsenal, and the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart." Nate didn't want to reveal that he fought his world's Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Hawkgirl.

"Well from what I understand, Logan's got a new archenemy. And get this: his motif is a fire version of the Joker's. His name's Captain Clown, and to take him and the Joker down, our friend Logan got the help of Bluebird, Harley Quinn, and Superboy."

"Who's Harley Quinn?"

"The Joker's ex-girlfriend/henchwoman. She got sick and tired of the abuse he did on her and finally snapped. Sadly, it was the wrong type of snap. From what I know about that ordeal, she was able to keep her end of their bargain and keep Joker alive. C'mon. Let's go have a look around the city. Surely there's got to be some kind of crime to stop." Nate nodded at the suggestion as Cloak got back on Pitch.

* * *

They had a look around the city and finally saw a mugger robbing a convenience store. Cloak jumped off the motorcycle and fired a web at the gun, causing it to clog up. The mugger tried to fire, but the gun blew up and hurt the guy's hand while Nate formed a punching glove construct and punched him with it, knocking him out. The mugger's friends tried to get payback by running over Cloak's motorcycle with their car, but the shadow fighter let out a whistle, which was a signal for Pitch to turn into his panther form. The panther jumped onto the hood and broke the window with his paw. He let out a roar that scared the crooks and caused them to faint. "Good boy," said Cloak.

Nate was surprised by the whole thing since he had no idea that Pitch was a living thing and not just a motorcycle. "Well that was something," he said.

"He's had that ability ever since my brother and I got our Symbiotes. Let's look for more crooks. There's got to be some more." The three of them (Pitch included) went further through the city and saw a speeding car. Cloak could tell that it wasn't a joyride. The car had no breaks. The car got to a bridge and swerved too much to the point of going through the railing. Cloak jumped off of Pitch, webbed the bumper, and tried to pull up. Nate saw that he needed help, so he used his ring to pick up the car and put it back on the bridge. Out from the car came two teenagers who were scared to death, but were even more frightened of Cloak. "You two are going to have to replace the brakes on the car or get yourselves a new one."

The two scared teens nodded and ran off. Nate picked up the car and flew to a garage to have the brakes worked on. "First a convenience store robbery, and then a car with no brakes. What's next, a tiger escaping from the zoo?"

"Probably. Who knows with this crazy world? I stopped trying to figure it out while Logan was in a tournament."

* * *

A little later, the moon was setting high in the sky, so Cloak thought it was the perfect time to pull this off. "Hey, Nate," he said, getting the Silver Lantern's attention. "There's one more place I'd like to check out."

"Okay, but why?" asked Nathaniel.

"I figured that something was going on there that we don't know about. We'll just be in and out. I promise." Nathaniel was skeptical, but agreed nonetheless. They arrived at a bar called _The Coast City Pub._ He had to admit that it looked pretty cool, despite having a hatred for bars and nightclubs. He had no idea that this was an act that Cloak was putting up, so to make it authentic, the Crag City engineer had formed his trademark two swords from the Symbiote. They got to the middle of the hall where the lights came on.

Confetti and balloons came down as a sign unraveled itself, revealing the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATHANIEL' on it. The sight in itself shocked Nate bigtime. Because of the time that he was here, he had forgotten that it was his birthday. He saw not only Cloak and Pitch, but Logan and Cammy, Bluebird, Arsenal, Wildcat, Hal, John, Billy, Mary, Freddie, Booster Gold and Skeets, and (much to his fear) Hawkman. "Whoa! How did you guys know?" he asked, getting over the fact that Hawkman was at the party.

"It's easy, Nate. Booster and Skeets are from the future, remember? If anyone would think to remember your birthday, it'd be them," said Logan. Suddenly, a red blur flew by and a pointed birthday hat suddenly appeared on top of his head. He looked and saw this world's Flash, who was a bit different from the one on his world, this one being in red and gold without a trace of blue on him. "Flash, Hal, John, and Green Arrow helped out with the decorations, which is why we got here earlier than the others."

"So you guys had Cloak keep me busy with crime-fighting?"

"Actually, no. He was supposed to help you look for criminals to bust. He didn't expect any actual crimes." Green Arrow came in and wheeled in a giant cake on a cart. It was a 4-layer cake with blue icing on it. GA wanted to make it green, but he was alright with it so long as it wasn't yellow, something Hal and John agreed with. "I'd like you to meet Green Arrow, Nate. Arsenal was originally his partner during the former's days as Speedy. GA's known widely in Seattle and across the globe as the 'Emerald Archer', whose accuracy is rivaled only by Batman and Deadshot."

"It's nice to meet you, kid," said Arrow, shaking hands with him.

"Wow. I'm surprised."

"You might want to blow out the candles," said Bluebird. Nate took a deep breath and blew out each candle on the cake. When each one was blown out, the cake looked like it was about to explode. The first two layers blew apart and out came a girl who looked like a character whose video game he always wanted to play: Tron Bonne.

"I don't believe it," he said, out of breath.

"Believe it, dude," said Booster. "It's no cosplayer. She's the real deal. It took quite a bit of convincing to get her to come here, so I hope you appreciate it." She leaned over and slowly kissed him on the forehead, causing him to faint.

"I think he appreciated it," Tron remarked, getting a smirk from the others. Booster and Hal let her out of the cake while John got Logan a bucket of water to pour on Nate.

"We figured you ought to wake up before you miss the cake. Logan there's got a big appetite."

"Thanks, guys," said Nate. They just spent the rest of the night eating cake. It was time for Booster to send Tron back to her own time, though, so she was the first to leave. "Now why'd she have to go?"

"Easy. She still has to chase Volnutt around," Logan joked.

THE END

* * *

**Okay, so that was my little birthday present to that buddy of mine. Like I said, until he makes his own account, Nathaniel/Silver Lantern belongs to flameblade89, as does his other OC (who I killed off in 'Symbios-Issues') Sonny Seconds/Blur. Anyways, Happy Birthday, man, and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.**


End file.
